The present invention relates to a boat lift step and, more particularly, to a boat lift step that is bolted to a boat lift rail.
A boat lift is used to dry dock and launch boats. It consists of a structural platform that is lifted and lowered vertical, synchronously by a number of hoists. First, the platform is lowered underwater, then the boat is floated above the support, and finally the platform with the boat is lifted and the boat is brought to the level of the quay.
However, when a boat is mounted on a boat lift, it may be difficult and unsafe for users to mount the boat from the dock. To cope with this difficulty, a strip of sandpaper may be attached to the boat lift rail. However, when the boat is being lowered into the water, the boat lift rail is submerged underwater and therefore the strip of sandpaper no longer helps.
As can be seen, there is a need for a step provided in between the dock and the boat.